


Relief

by jadetea



Series: Body over Mind [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Despite her vehement protests, Weiss silently agreed with Yang—she was pretty much too gay to function.To be fair, it wasn't as though Weiss was some sort of chronic skirt chaser. She just happened to be very easily distracted by her girlfriend…and her girlfriend’sgorgeousbody.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply empathize with Weiss—I am also too gay to function and very easily distracted by pretty girls.

Despite her vehement protests, Weiss silently agreed with Yang—she was pretty much too gay to function.

To be fair, it wasn't as though Weiss was some sort of chronic skirt chaser. She just happened to be _very_ easily distracted by her girlfriend…and her girlfriend’s _gorgeous_ body. A year at Beacon had treated Ruby’s physique quite well: she had gained a significant amount of muscle tone, but she was still soft in all the right places. Weiss couldn't decide what she enjoyed more: Ruby’s chiseled limbs or her rather _perky_ rear.

At the moment, Weiss was blessed with a magnificent view of both as Ruby practiced one armed pull ups. With Ruby’s torso only covered by a sports bra, Weiss was enraptured with the tensing and shifting of her girlfriend’s muscles as she watched from the side.

It was totally unfair how hot Ruby was without even trying. Weiss was pretty sure Ruby hadn't even noticed her overt ogling—too focused on her training, though in general Ruby was rather oblivious of her effect on Weiss’ libido.

Not that Weiss had ever mentioned anything to her about it. Although she and Ruby had been dating for a few months, neither of them have brought up sex. Weiss assumed her younger girlfriend wasn't interested in sex, or at least not as much as Weiss was. Weiss knew she could be a demanding individual, but she _refused_ to pressure Ruby into anything she didn't want.

Their relationship wasn't exactly chaste, however—Weiss loved when they managed to get enough privacy to share slow kisses and soft touches. Ruby was always so gentle with Weiss, and she _loved_ the sensation of warm hands feeling her all over when they kissed. Weiss felt heat blossom from chest downward as she recalled their most recent tryst.

_Ruby had slipped her hands underneath Weiss’ shirt to explore her breasts while pressing butterfly kisses along Weiss’ neck and jaw. Weiss moaned and pulled Ruby in for a deep kiss. Ruby’s hands were constantly moving—squeezing her chest, feeling her belly, and pulling her in even closer. Their positions had shifted, with their legs now slotted together, and Weiss groaned when her rocking hips found friction._

Weiss squeezed her thighs together as the warmth between her legs throbbed. She had intended to wait for Ruby to finish her training so they could return to the dorm together, but perhaps it would be better for Weiss to take advantage of the empty dorm room before she got carried away.

“Ruby?”

Ruby hummed in acknowledgement, but continued her exercise.

“I’m heading back to the room now,” Weiss started towards the exit.

Ruby swung down from the bar and landed next to Weiss, “Aren't you forgetting something?”

Weiss turned towards Ruby and melted at the sight of her girlfriend’s pout. She leaned towards Ruby and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

Ruby laughed when Weiss flushed and turned to leave.

***

Weiss exited the bathroom in a soft cotton robe. She had already closed the curtains earlier, leaving the dorm room dark. Blake and Yang were out on a partner mission for an unknown amount of time—though Weiss knew they weren't likely to return until next week, at the earliest. With Ruby still in the gym, Weiss had the room to herself.

Weiss quickly dried her hair before walking towards her bed. She let her bathrobe fall to the floor and slipped underneath her covers. She hadn't ever slept in the nude, but she could now understand the appeal. The sensation of silky sheets and soft fleece were heavenly on her bare skin.

Weiss enjoyed the new sensations, but they weren't enough. Her body thrummed with arousal, heightening her senses.

Weiss trailed her hands up and down her front, chasing the ghosts of Ruby’s touch. Her skin tingled with every brush and caress. She could feel the heat between her legs throb as she touched herself—it demanded attention.

Weiss closed her eyes as she cupped her breasts. Ruby had been so gentle with them before—nearly to the point of frustration.

_Warm hands crept up her belly, then around her sides to reach her bra. Ruby’s nimble fingers quickly opened the clasp, then continued her slow, tortuous path up and down Weiss’ sides._

Weiss rubbed and squeezed her breasts. Though she wasn't well endowed, Weiss had come to appreciate her chest once she realized how sensitive she was.

_Weiss groaned when Ruby finally slipped her hands underneath her loosened bra. She had to bite back a stream of curses as Ruby’s calloused hands rubbed and groped her chest._

Weiss let out a soft sigh. She missed the feeling of Ruby on top of her, a pleasant weight pressing her down. Ruby was always felt so warm, even through their layers of clothing.

_Ruby began teasing Weiss’ nipples, one at a time. She alternated gentle pinches and flicks with her thumb, and smirked wickedly when Weiss let out a particularly lewd moan._

In reality, the couple didn't explore much further after that since they were only on a break between classes—or at least, that's the reason Weiss cited when she gently pulled away and fixed her clothing. In the realm of Weiss’ fantasies, however, the scenario continued much differently.

_Ruby leaned in to kiss Weiss deeply as her hands continued massaging and teasing her chest. Weiss’ cries of pleasure were stifled in favor of her girlfriend’s tongue exploring her mouth. She whined when Ruby pulled away to trail kisses up her jaw._

_“You sound so_ **_hot_ ** _, Weiss,” Ruby whispered into her ear, “Does it feel good?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Tell me how you want me to touch you,” Ruby continued, “I want to make you feel good.”_

_Weiss moaned again as Ruby began sucking and biting her neck, “Oh, Ruby! I want you to—mm!—use your mouth on my…”_

_Ruby pushed herself upwards to give Weiss a reassuring peck, and looked serenely upon Weiss._

_“… my nipples,” Weiss hid her face behind her hands._

Weiss let out a dreamy sigh as she teased her nipples. The idea of Ruby’s warm, wet mouth sucking on her breasts was so _hot._ Dust, Weiss had yet to touch herself below the waist, but she could feel herself soaking her sheets.

_Ruby gave Weiss another quick peck before returning her lips to Weiss’ neck. Neither of them were concerned about leaving marks—it took trivial amounts of Aura to heal anything that couldn't be hid under clothing—so Ruby left a trail of love bites down Weiss’ neck towards her chest._

_Ruby licked both of Weiss’ nipples, then took turns blowing cool air over each. Weiss whined at the teasing, and squirmed to try to press her chest into Ruby’s mouth._

_Her efforts were thwarted by firm hands pinning her shoulders to the bed. Ruby took mercy on her lover and wrapped her lips around a stiff nipple. Weiss groaned as Ruby began sucking her nipples, her talented fingers pinching and caressing whichever breast not serviced by her lips._

The heat between Weiss’ legs was starting to become unbearable. She rocked her hips uselessly into the air while her hands continued teasing and playing with her chest.

_“Mm, you taste great, Weiss.”_

_“Hnngh,” actual language was beyond Weiss at this point. Her mind was occupied solely by pleasure._

_Nevertheless, Ruby was spurred on by the answer, and started using her tongue to swirl and flick Weiss’ nipples. Weiss slid her hands down Ruby’s sides towards her rear._

Ruby’s ass was magnificent. Weiss loved touching her girlfriend’s bottom. On occasion, she would let her hand around Ruby’s waist dip low, allowing her to brush her palm against the firm muscle. If she was feeling particularly relaxed or playful, she would give Ruby a teasing pinch to get her attention. Her favorite thing to do, however, was using her hands to squeeze and really _feel_ Ruby’s bottom.

_Ruby squeaked when cool hands pulled her by the hips to straddle Weiss’ thigh. She rocked her hips—rubbing her soaked panties along Weiss’ skin—when those hands slid downward to grope her rear. Ruby groaned into Weiss’ chest and continued grinding her core downward._

Weiss slid one hand down her belly towards her center. She grinded against the heel of her palm as her fingers spread her arousal all over her folds.

_“Mm, Weiss,” Ruby sighed, “You feel so good.”_

_Ruby leaned back to settle her weight above her hips, and continued sliding her wet panties against Weiss. Weiss bit her lip as she watched Ruby’s expression shift from a teasing smirk to open mouthed desperation._

_Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby's hips, helping her girlfriend grind on her thigh. Her chest felt warm with the knowledge that Ruby wanted her—that she found pleasure in Weiss’ body._

Weiss continued rocking against her hand, chasing the same friction as her fantasy girlfriend. It didn't feels the same as one of Ruby’s firm thighs between her own, but it was enough to stoke the fire in her belly.

_Ruby continued leaving trails of wetness along Weiss’ skin. Weiss slid one of her hands into Ruby’s shirt to caress her belly. Ruby shuddered when cool fingers traced the skin above her panties._

_“Weiss,” Ruby moaned, “I want…I want to feel you inside me, please.”_

Weiss slid a finger into herself, “Ruby, you feel so good.”

Weiss slipped in a second finger and began steadily pumping into herself. She could feel herself clench as she imagined Ruby _inside_ her. Her thrusts quickened as she felt her climax approaching.

_Ruby panted into the crook of Weiss’ neck as she rode the heiress’ fingers. Ruby felt so warm and slick, and Weiss could feel her walls clench. Weiss curled her fingers and was rewarded with a breathless moan from Ruby._

_The only sound in the room came from Ruby’s cries of pleasure and the lewd squelching between her legs as Weiss curled and scissored her fingers._

“Mm, _fuck me,_ Ruby,” Weiss moaned, “Make me come.”

Weiss pinched her nipple with her free hand, teasing the stiff peak. She pictured Ruby sucking her breasts and fingering her. Weiss looked down and imagined silver eyes, darkened with lust, staring into her own.

_“Weiss!” Ruby cried when Weiss rubbed against her sensitive spot, “Right there, Weiss! Keep—oh I’m so close.”_

_Ruby’s walls tightened with every stroke. Weiss could_ **_feel_ ** _how close her lover was to her climax._

_“F-fuck! Weiss! Weiss!” Ruby’s speech was reduced to chanting her lover’s name._

Weiss panted harder as she felt herself approaching the edge. She moved the hand on her breast between her legs, giving her something to grind her clit against.

“Ruby, I’m—mmm!”

Weiss shook as her orgasm crashed through her. She rode through the waves of pleasure with her fingers still thrusting frantically, feeling her walls squeeze and pulse. Her body shook atop her bed wildly, then slowed and slumped.

_“I want to feel you come, Ruby.”_

_Weiss watched her lover come with a cry, her face relaxing in pure ecstasy. She continued moving her hand, letting Ruby ride out her climax gently. Ruby dropped forward and wrapped Weiss in a tight embrace, kissing her deeply._

Weiss groaned as arousal shot through her again, despite how sensitive she became. Curse her stupid, cute, hot, sexy girlfriend!

Thankfully, she had left Ruby rather early in her routine. She had time for another round before she needed to clean up and air out the room.

Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss looked down to see her smiling girlfriend— silver eyes practically shining with affection. Her eyes continued downward, past Ruby’s bare shoulders until her gaze was caught in the rise and fall of Ruby’s chest. The sensation of Ruby pressed against her was soothing—soft and warm for comfort, yet firm enough to be a grounding presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not proofread this _at all_. Apologies in advance!
> 
> Edit: Did a quick run through since Ao3 ate my italics. Everything should be formatted properly now!

Weiss was studying at her desk when Ruby returned. She scrunched her face when Ruby came close for a kiss. 

“Ruby, I love you, but you stink.”

Ruby just laughed when Weiss shooed her away to go shower. When she returned, she hugged Weiss from behind and plopped her chin on her shoulder. 

“Do I smell good enough for smooches now?”

Weiss turned her head away and sniffed theatrically, “I suppose.“

Her snooty demeanor melted into giggles when she felt strong arms scoop her up into a princess carry. The world flipped sideways temporarily as Ruby made her way over to Weiss’ bunk. 

Weiss was dropped unceremoniously onto her mattress, much to her chagrin. Her complaints were interrupted by soft lips and Ruby’s warm hand cupping her cheek. Weiss melted into the embrace and pulled Ruby down by her shirt.

The two continued exchanging slow kisses, simply enjoying each other's presence. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby in a tight embrace, letting her hands wander up and down Ruby’s back. 

Ruby eventually pulled away and curled herself around Weiss’ side, their legs entwined. Weiss hummed in contentment when Ruby’s idle hands decided to trace patterns along her belly.

Ruby paused, and Weiss could practically feel her girlfriend’s smirk, “I guess I _do_ smell good enough for smooches.”

Weiss grumbled, but was too comfortable to put up a real fight. Ruby rewarded her with a peck on the cheek. One peck became two, then two became a trail of kisses from Weiss’ cheek to her forehead. Ruby gave a final kiss on Weiss’ nose and returned to snuggle her girlfriend’s side.

Weiss looked down to see her smiling girlfriend— silver eyes practically shining with affection. Her eyes continued downward, past Ruby’s bare shoulders until her gaze was caught in the rise and fall of Ruby’s chest. The sensation of Ruby pressed against her was soothing—soft and warm for comfort, yet firm enough to be a grounding presence.

Unfortunately, the warm body beside her was also incredibly tempting. Weiss thought she had satisfied her urges earlier, but the sweet scent of her girlfriend brought her fantasies to the forefront of her mind.

_Ruby moaned as her hips rode Weiss’ thigh, her breath hot against Weiss’ neck. The two were wound together closely—Ruby’s form tightly coiled as her body ground down, pressing harder and harder onto Weiss._

Weiss shifted slightly as heat pooled in her belly. Ruby mistook her movement for discomfort and repositioned herself, inadvertently grinding against Weiss’ hip. Weiss groaned internally. Ruby was practically wrapped around her at this point, and both of them only had nightclothes on. 

Ruby was oblivious to Weiss’ dilemma—or simply a tease—and continued leaving butterfly kisses along the side of Weiss’ neck, murmuring softly. Her hand continued tracing circles on Weiss’ belly, occasionally drifting upwards towards her chest.

“You smell good too, Weiss,” Ruby’s breath was against Weiss’ ear now, “Practically good enough to eat.”

_Ruby looked up as her tongue drew circles around a stiff nipple. She leaned down to take Weiss’ breast in her mouth, suckling and flicking her tongue over the sensitive flesh—her gaze still locked with Weiss’._

Weiss couldn't suppress a whine as Ruby gently raked her nails across her skin. 

Ruby paused and pushed herself up to look at Weiss. When the heiress turned to hide her face, Ruby kissed her cheek.

“You don't have to be embarrassed, Weiss. That was…I like it when you feel good,” Ruby was starting to also feel embarrassed, “I want to make you feel good. It’s really…uh, s–sexy”

Weiss audibly groaned into the pillow. The way Ruby said “sexy” was so _dumb_ and _dorky_ and it _should not have turned her on this much_.

“Weiss?” Ruby panicked, “Did I—Do you not want me to—”

Ruby was interrupted by a sharp tug, and her lips crashed against Weiss’ in a sloppy kiss. Weiss slipped her tongue into Ruby’s mouth as she held her in a tight embrace.

Despite her surprise, Ruby relaxed and moved to brush Weiss’ tongue with her own. Although Weiss had grown more amorous with her affections, the kiss remained gentle. 

They two eventually broke apart for air, dazed and breathless. Weiss shut her eyes and whined pathetically. 

“Weiss!?” Ruby snapped to attention, “Are you okay? Does something hurt?”

Weiss groaned in response, tightening her fists in the fabric of Ruby’s shirt, “I’m fine—I just…”

Weiss dug her face into Ruby’s shoulder, muffling the rest of her reply.

“Weiss?” the panic in Ruby’s voice faded, leaving only soft concern. 

“I’m just a little… _heated_ , now,” Weiss mumbled, “We should probably stop, since…well, we should.”

“Oh. Oh!” Ruby’s eyes lit up before her face softened again, and she whispered, “Why do we have to stop?”

“Because I’ve very aroused and if we don't stop now I won't be able to!” Weiss blurted, “Oh dust, this is so embarrassing. Ruby, I don't mean that—”

“You mean you don't want to have sex with me?” she sounded hurt.

“No! Of course I want to have sex with you! That's the problem!”

Ruby tilted her head, “How is that a problem?”

“Because I said I wouldn't be able to control myself, and that is wrong!” Weiss huffed, “Ruby, please, I don't want to pressure you. I know you're not ready for sex yet and—”

“Wait—”

“…just because we’ve been more intimate than usual lately, that doesn't mean you have any sort of obligation—”

“Weiss, stop!”

Weiss froze, her eyes wide as she beamed helplessly at her girlfriend. 

“Weiss, I think you're making some assumptions here,” Ruby kissed her cheek, “Who said I’m not ready for sex?”

Weiss gulped, her face hot now that her mind fully processed what she had said, “I—you?”

Ruby kissed Weiss’ other cheek, “Wait here.”

She got up from the bunk and rummaged through her closet, producing several candles and a string of fairy lights. She turned the lights out in the dorm, then lit her—faux electric, not wax— candles before setting them up around Weiss’ bunk. She strung the lights around her own bunk, suspending a canopy around Weiss’ bed. 

The effect was incredibly romantic. The lighting was soft and warm, but not so dim that they couldn't see each other well.

Weiss bit her lip as Ruby’s twisting and reaching caused her shirt to ride up. The warm light gave her skin a golden sheen, and it took all of Weiss’ restraint to not trace her tongue along her exposed belly. 

Ruby laid beside Weiss and held her gently, “Hi, Weiss.”

Weiss’ breath caught as she found herself nose to nose with her lover. A surge of warmth spread through her—Ruby looked so beautiful in the soft light, her expression so open and honest.

Weiss leaned in for a soft kiss, “Hello, Ruby.”

“Hi, Weiss,” Ruby grinned dopily. 

“I wasn't aware I was dating a parrot.”

“Well, _a-parrot-ly_ you are now!” Ruby giggled. 

Weiss grumbled and shifted closer into Ruby's embrace, “You’re terrible.”

“No, I’m Ruby,” her grin widened. 

Weiss sighed and rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Feeling more relaxed now?” Ruby asked. 

Weiss nodded. 

“Do you want to have sex?”

Weiss’ grip around Ruby tightened briefly, then she nodded again. 

Ruby rubbed Weiss’ back, “I need you to say it, Weiss. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with.”

“How are you so composed right now?” Weiss whined. 

“Yang was pretty…open about her dating life. It wasn't like she’d share details or anything, but we never treated sex as a taboo in the house,” Ruby laughed, “She actually gave me a big talk about consent and stuff before she left. She thought that you wouldn't say no if you thought it'd make me upset.”

Weiss was rather touched. When they first started dating, Weiss had worried their relationship would provoke Yang's overprotective streak. Instead, Weiss was pleasantly surprised to find Yang to be rather supportive—after a short ‘shovel talk’ at least.

It was still a little embarrassing that her teammate was aware of her sex life with Ruby—or lack thereof. 

“You talk about our intimate time with Yang?” Weiss squeaked. 

“Not like, in detail or anything,” Ruby replied, “But I go to her for advice sometimes.”

“Advice?”

“Um. Yeah?” Ruby laughed nervously, “I wanted to make sure you, uh, enjoyed our first time.”

Weiss flushed. This was her dolt—always surprising her in the best of ways. 

“Yes,” Weiss whispered, “Yes, Ruby. I would like to…be intimate with you.”

Ruby kissed her, “Okay.”

Weiss allowed Ruby to roll on top of her, savoring the warm weight pressing down on her again. Their kisses were soft and slow; gentle pecks as they reacquainting themselves with each other.

Weiss gasped when hands slid up her front to cup her breasts through her nightgown. She could feel the warmth of Ruby's palms through the sheer fabric.

“Does this feel good?”

“Mm, yes,” Weiss replied dreamily, “You're so warm.”

“Yeah?” Ruby began trailing kisses down her neck, “Tell me how how you want me to touch you.”

Weiss turned her head to allow more room for Ruby’s lips, “I—mm—more!

Why was it so hard to speak?

Weiss grabbed one of the hands on her chest and pulled it underneath the hem of her nightgown, which had ridden up just above her panties. She whined when Ruby kept her hand there, rubbing her belly.

With a frustrated huff, Weiss pushed Ruby’s hand up further, onto her chest. 

Ruby pulled away from Weiss’ neck with a grin, “You’re cute.”

Ruby slipped her other hand underneath the fabric, brushing her thumbs over stiff nipples as she pulled the slip of fabric off of Weiss. Ruby could hardly believe her eyes. Weiss was so open underneath her—bare in every sense.

She was the most beautiful thing Ruby had ever seen, and they were just starting. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Weiss mumbled.

Ruby snapped out of her daze. She was still holding Weiss’ nightgown, leaving her lover's breasts woefully unattended. 

“I dunno,” Ruby set the nightgown aside, then placed a hand close to Weiss’ chest, “Isn't there some kind of rule about touching art?”

“Ruby!” Weiss whined. She felt a ghost of a touch—an almost warmth radiating from Ruby's palm to her skin.

Ruby smiled impishly—Weiss was really strict that one time they went to the Museum of Modern Art—but set both her hands on Weiss’ chest. She kept her hands wandering, gently brushing her fingertips in random swirls and strokes.

Weiss’ earlier indignation gave way to pleasure. It wasn't the first time Ruby had touched her bare chest, but it was the first time she had touched her like this. Weiss certainly enjoyed their past forays—desperate fumbling as their hands searched and groped—but this was special.

As with everything she’d experienced with Ruby, this was the _connection_. Every touch was a greeting, a reassurance. Weiss would never be lost in her loneliness ever again, not with Ruby as her anchor.

Ruby leaned down to kiss Weiss gently, “Whatcha thinking about?”

“I love you,” Weiss sighed absentmindedly. 

“I love you too.”

Weiss arched her back as Ruby's hands began squeezing her breasts more firmly. She felt Ruby’s hungry gaze as her lover experimented with different motions and pressures. 

With her eyes closed, Weiss let herself melt under Ruby’s touch. On the fringes of her awareness, she could hear Ruby breathing heavily between wet kisses down her throat. The trail of warmth continued down to her collarbone, to her chest, to—

“Oh!”

Weiss gasped when warm lips wrapped around her nipple. She squirmed and tangled her fingers in Ruby’s hair. Her mind went fuzzy, and she was having difficulty focusing beyond the rush of heat between her legs.

“I love the way you taste,” Ruby murmured before switching to her other breast, “Your skin is so nice too. Soft.”

Weiss could only reply with a keening whine as Ruby used her tongue to swirl around her nipple. Ruby switched to flicking and suckling, causing Weiss to thrash in place and tug on Ruby’s hair. 

“Is it okay I leave marks?” Ruby paused to make eye contact, “You can heal them later if you're embarrassed.”

Weiss nodded and gently pushed Ruby’s head back towards her chest. Ruby chuckled softly at the silent demand and started sucking and nipping Weiss’ chest. 

She left her first mark just under Weiss’ left collarbone, then started trailing upwards towards her neck. Weiss moaned when she felt Ruby’s tongue lick just under the curve of her jaw, then cried out when her tongue was replaced by teeth. 

“Ruby!” Weiss whined, “I need—touch me!”

Ruby captured Weiss’ cries with a hard kiss, nibbling her bottom lip before swiping her tongue along the sensitive skin. Her hands traced the path her lips had taken, gently brushing down Weiss’ chest. She raked her nails gently against Weiss’ ribs before pulling away.

She sat up, straddling Weiss’ hips as her hands continued softly scratching. When their eyes met, Weiss noticed how Ruby’s eyes had darkened with arousal and how ragged her breathing became.

Weiss ran her hands up Ruby’s thighs to slip underneath her pajama top. She felt the firm muscle along Ruby’s torso expand and fall with deep breaths.

“Take it off.”

Ruby shuddered at the desire in Weiss’ eyes and obliged. The air in the room was cool in contrast to the hands on her body and her pulsing core. She shifted in place, eliciting another groan from Weiss as their hips ground against each other.

“Pants.” “Panties.”

The two lovers separated briefly and scrambled to remove the last of their clothing. Weiss smiled as she watched Ruby briefly struggle with a tangled pant leg. 

“Stupid…dumb…pants!”

This was the dolt Weiss fell in love with. 

(She wouldn't have it any other way.) 

After tossing her pants off the bed, Ruby turned to look at Weiss again. She had already seen most of the heiress' body, but it was the first time she’d seen the tufts of white hair between Weiss’ legs.

Weiss followed Ruby’s gaze, and her grin fell, “I didn’t…um. I wasn’t expecting to do this so I haven't, ah… groomed.”

Ruby moved to straddle Weiss again, “It’s your body, Weiss. You do whatever you're comfortable with.”

“I thought it was…gross?” Weiss trailed her own eyes downwards towards Ruby’s trimmed mound, “Or at least unattractive.”

“Mmm,” Ruby traced patterns along Weiss’ lower belly, “Yang said it's a little easier to do some stuff if you trim or whatever, but I think you're beautiful either way.”

“Oh,” Weiss’ reply was faint as the tips of her ears flushed. 

As her embarrassment faded, the heat between her legs captured Weiss’ attention again. With her panties off, Weiss could feel her slick smearing along her inner thigh. 

Weiss gently grasped one of Ruby’s hands and pulled it towards her core, “Please?”

Ruby smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She kept her kisses soft and slowly moved her hand downwards to give Weiss the chance to stop her if she changed her mind. They both gasped when Ruby’s fingers slipped over wet folds. 

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulled her in to deepen their kiss. Ruby savored her muffled moans as she trailed her fingers up and down. She nipped Weiss’ lip before pulling away to whisper in her ear.

“You're so _wet._ ”

Weiss squirmed, but didn't reply.

“You don't need to be embarrassed,” Ruby continued, “You make me really wet too.”

Ruby pulled one of Weiss’ hands to her core to prove it. Before Weiss could fully process the sensory input, Ruby’s finger brushed against her bud.

“Mm!”

Ruby let go of Weiss’ hand to focus on her own task, “Did it feel good there?”

Weiss moaned again when Ruby rubbed her clit. She rocked her hips against Ruby’s hand in search of more friction. Ruby held her hand firm, allowing Weiss to grind against her fingers.

Weiss continued her frantic humping, but it wasn't enough. She whined wordlessly and dug her fingers into Ruby’s hips.

“Dust, Weiss,” Ruby breathed, “You're so hot.”

Weiss gave another frustrated cry.

“Can I…Can I go inside?”

“Fuck! _Yes_!”

Ruby felt her center throb with heat at her lover's desperation. Weiss never swore, even when badly injured. She shifted around to get her arm at a more comfortable angle, then used her free arm to pin Weiss down.

“Let me know if something hurts, okay?”

Weiss nodded frantically and fisted her hands in the sheets. She whined softly when Ruby’s finger returned to tracing her folds, then gasped when she felt the tip entering her.

Ruby pushed her finger in slowly, watching Weiss’ face for signs of discomfort. When her finger was all the way inside, she paused to let Weiss adjust.

“Good?” Ruby asked hesitantly.

Weiss eyes shut and she groaned, “Mm, so good! More!”

Ruby obliged her girlfriend, and started slowly pumping her finger in and out. She hadn't expected fingering someone else to feel so different. Weiss’ core was warm and wet, much like her own, but it was strange to feel that warmth on her hand and not inside herself. Weiss was also much wetter than Ruby usually became—though she didn't know if it was a result the circumstance or a usual occurrence.

Ruby continued thrusting gently into Weiss, but she could tell the heiress was still frustrated, “How do you want me to touch you, Princess? Tell me how you touch yourself.”

Weiss felt embarrassed at the pet name, and even more so at the request. She covered her face with her hands, but stopped when she smelled (and felt) the remnants of Ruby’s slick on her fingers.

“C’mon, Weiss,” Ruby pouted, “I just want to make my Princess feel good.”

Weiss wanted to regret ever telling Ruby how much she liked that particular pet name—it made her feel pampered and treasured without being objectified—however, as much as it embarrassed her, she enjoyed when Ruby used the pet name to claim her. 

“…gers…clit,” Weiss mumbled.

Ruby slowed her thrusts, “One more time, loud and clear, Princess?”

Weiss groaned. 

“I use two fingers and rub my clit,” Weiss repeated quietly.

Ruby kissed her forehead, “I’m going to make you feel good, okay?”

“Mmm, you already feel good,” Weiss mumbled.

Ruby pressed another kiss to her lips, “Then I'm going to make you feel even better. Are you ready for another finger?”

“Mhm. Go slow.”

Ruby nodded—which was more out of habit than anything else, since Weiss’ eyes remained closed. She slipped her finger out of Weiss, who hissed at the emptiness, then started slowly entering with two.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“Mmm, feels good.” Weiss murmured.

Ruby continued until both her fingers were sheathed in Weiss.

“Mmm, fuck!” Weiss moaned, “I think your fingers are thicker than mine.”

The remark drew Ruby’s attention to her hand. Using two fingers instead of one wasn't much different, but she could feel Weiss’ walls clenching more easily.

“Yeah? You feel really tight, Princess,” Ruby started thrusting, “You're so warm and wet around my fingers.”

Ruby started curling her fingers. Her thrusts were still gentle, but deliberate. She would scissor her fingers as she entered, then curl her fingers as she pulled out, rubbing along Weiss’ sensitive spot.

Weiss had fucked herself many times—she was a teenager with needs—but somehow Ruby managed to reach deeper than she could before. She’d never felt so _full_ inside like this.

Weiss bit her finger to stifle her moans, but groaned even louder when she realized she was tasting Ruby’s slick. Her senses were overloaded—touch, taste, smell—and she nearly shrieked when she felt Ruby’s thumb brush along her bud.

“Not good?” Ruby paused. Weiss sat up, her eyes wide. 

“No no no! Don't stop!” Weiss almost sobbed, “Fuck me, Ruby!”

“Oh,” Ruby grinned sheepishly, “Gotcha, Weiss.”

Weiss fell back to the mattress when Ruby started pumping her fingers again, joined by strokes of heat along her bud. She sighed dreamily at the fullness that Ruby's fingers gave her with each slow thrust.

Her sighs became moans when Ruby increased her pace to match her earlier endeavor. Her hands clenched into fists around her sheets, and she turned her head in an attempt to muffle herself.

“Nuh uh, I want to see your face,” Ruby’s free hand tapped Weiss’ chin.

Weiss felt Ruby shift on the mattress, but was still startled when she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she found Ruby had moved off to her side. She felt Ruby lift her to sit up, then shift to wrap herself more comfortably around Weiss.

“If we do it like this, I can kiss you too,” Ruby’s breath was hot against Weiss’ throat.

Ruby had briefly stopped when she changed their positions, but Weiss couldn't complain when she felt warm lips against her throat while Ruby’s fingers continued fucking her.

Though not intentionally, Ruby had been edging Weiss, who thought she might break if she couldn't find release soon. She squirmed and bucked her hips, but Ruby’s hold stayed firm.

She didn't bother holding back her sounds when Ruby started leaving more love bites along her neck. When she felt lips against her jaw, she turned towards Ruby for a kiss. Their mouths met sloppily, with Ruby's tongue swiping against her cheek before meeting her own. Weiss kissed her deeply, trying to convey how much she needed Ruby.

Weiss felt the tension in her body rise as they continued kissing. Ruby’s fingers felt so deep and so good, and Weiss could hear the wet slap with each thrust—such a lewd noise she’d never managed to make on her own. 

There was a symphony playing all of Weiss’ senses, and Ruby was at the center of the show

Weiss broke their kiss with a gasp, “I'm close—so close!”

Weiss panted as she felt all the fibers in her body coil and wind. She needed a _just_ little more, just another tug before all those strings would snap. 

“I love you,” Ruby murmured against her throat.

Weiss came with a cry—” _Ruby!_ ”—and she felt herself break in burst of pleasure. The world fell away, replaced by the hot pleasure blanketing her mind. 

Weiss shuddered as she came down. Her body felt wiggly—loose and relaxed nearly to the point of being limp. She leaned against Ruby, who tightened her embrace. The hot pleasure from before melted into a comfortable fuzz.

Ruby kissed Weiss’ hair, “Feel good?”

“Hmmmm. Mhm,” Weiss hummed and waved an arm with thumbs-up before letting it flop down.

Weiss whined quietly when Ruby pulled her fingers out. Before she could find somewhere suitable to wipe them, the previously floppy arm darted out to seize it. Weiss pulled the hand towards herself and licked each digit. Ruby tugged gently, mildly embarrassed at the scene, but Weiss’ grip was firm, and she wrapped her lips around Ruby's fingers. 

Ruby felt Weiss swirl her tongue around her digits before sucking gently. Her finger were eventually allowed to be free with a wet pop. 

“Wow. That was… _wow_ ,” Ruby beamed at her lover.

Weiss hummed again in reply and snuggled closer to Ruby. Ruby shifted on the bunk so they could lay down. Although she knew her arm would probably go numb soon, she left it underneath Weiss’ back so she could give her girlfriend a proper hug.

“Tired?”

The question seemed to spark Weiss back to life, “Not enough to neglect your turn.”

Ruby smiled, then shook her head gently, “No, I’m tired too. I’d rather just snuggle and go to sleep like this.”

“Are you sure?” Weiss sounded nervous, “I can–”

Ruby interrupted her with a kiss. Weiss melted at the touch of soft lips against her own. After a few moments, however, she pulled away with a pout. 

“Ruby Rose, you—you…dolt!”

“But I’m _your_ dolt,” Ruby teased, “Seriously though, I had a lot of fun making you feel good. You can do me next time.”

“Are you sure? I want to pleasure you as well, you know.”

Ruby hummed, “Mhm. I’m good for tonight. Thanks though.”

“Of course, a Schnee always returns a favor,” Weiss replied in an affected tone before shifting her demeanor, “ButalsoIloveyouandyourbuttiscute.”

The statement hung in the air for a moment.

“Is that why you always make me walk in front of you on the stairs?”

Weiss playfully slapped Ruby’s shoulder, “I do not!”

“But you totally stare when I do, right?”

“Ruby Rose!”

They continued their playful bickering until Ruby finally embarrassed Weiss to sleep. 

(”Here, it's all yours.” 

“Ruby Rose, stop wiggling your rear in my face!”

“Should I wiggle something else then?”

“You–ugh, good night!”

“I love you too! 

…

“I love you too…dolt.”) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> Can you believe I've this chapter in the works since _September_?!  
>  S e p t e m b e r ! 
> 
> I'm hoping to be able to update/write something by the end of March. I've got a couple of things I'm working on, but no promises!
> 
> * * *
> 
> On a more personal note, I've been dealing with Life™, which has interfered with my ability to write. I'm still not really in a great place, but things are on the mend (hopefully).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Still adjusting to school and new housing, but I'm still alive! BtL is pretty much on the back burner at this point, though it's still being written!
> 
> In the mean time, it's been easier to work on shorter/less plot heavy stories, so expect more smutty and/or fluffy one shots between BtL updates!


End file.
